One Single Shot
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: All It took was one Bullet (Warning: Death Fic)


**This is a story I just wrote on a whim, Its a tad depressing which kinda expresses the way I'm feeling at the moment so don't expect any happy moments, feel free to review if you like but be nice as this is my first Criminal Minds FanFiction and I intend on doing more, maybe not as depressing as this one and no insults, I'm getting a bit fed up of getting insulting reviews saying Why did you kill him off. Warning right now this is a death fic and If you don't like those kinds of FanFictions don't read this**

Bullets fired viciously between the BAU team and the gang at the other side of the street. The only barrier protecting the BAU, apart from their bulletproof vests was their cars. Spencer, JJ and Morgan where behind the bigger car and Hotch and Rossi were behind a smaller car. The gang were showing no signs of stopping even after the clip that Hotch had taken in the arm. The firing of a shotgun in Rossi and Hotch's direction suddenly caused him to duck taking cover behind the car.

The warm feeling of blood running down his arm caused Rossi to look down and he realised that he had been grazed by a stray bullet.

"You alright David?"

"Just a graze, nothing I can't handle" David replied whilst reloading his glock. "We should really invest in some sleeves for these bloody vests"

"You don't say" Hotch replied. "How many clips do you have left?"

"Not enough" David sighed as he gained sight on his two remaining clips. This is going to end badly Hotch thought seeing the remaining ammo Rossi had left. Squeezing off some more rounds they managed to take out two more gunmen but then another gunman consumed a different angle.

"Where the hell is the backup?" Morgan shouted.

"They should've been here ten minutes ago" Rossi shouted back, squeezing off some more rounds. A sudden shotgun release made Rossi squirm and then he looked down to see blood dripping down his bulletproof vest much to his shock. He slumped against the car grimacing slightly.

"Rossi, what have you..."

Hotch didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. He rushed to Rossi and suddenly realised the bullet had penetrated his vest and there was a large bloodied hole in Rossi's abdomen.

"Shit Dave, You need an ambulance"

"Hotch It's too risky, they would be walking into a minefield"

"Rossi, we can't risk it, the bullet has pieced your vest"

"I'll be fine" he grimaced through gritted teeth. He manovered himself back onto his feet despite the obvious pain radiating through his abdomen and proceeded to fire his weapon.

Unknown to them, two buildings over, a sniper was setting up on the roof and fortunately the sound of the gunfire was masking his presence completely. He kept himself hidden to avoid the shine from the sunlight but once he had set up and looked through the scope he had shoots on all of the team but this bullet only had one name upon it.

"I'm in position, just give me the name of the agent and I'll take him out" he said into his earpiece.

"Target David Rossi" the voice replied.

"What's your preferred method?" The shooter asked.

"Whatever gets the killing done quicker?"

Ceasing communication he focused on the job in hand and within seconds he had Rossi in his scope, aiming straight for his neck knowing that would be exceedingly quick. JJ and Reid had gained the upper hand and had gone into the building followed closely by Morgan leaving Rossi and Hotch to deal with the last three shooters giving the shooter the chance that he had been waiting for and knowing this he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit David straight in the neck just as Hotch turned round to confront the sound. Dave's world suddenly became so much more painful but Rossi hit the ground so fast that Hotch couldn't take it all in at once. Blood immediately began to pool around his neck, causing an old feeling to arise in Hotch, a feeling he hadn't felt since Hayley's death. In two shoots solid he downed the final two shooters and rushed to Rossi, sliding down on his knees beside his colleague who was violently convulsing. Hotch pressed his large hand onto the wound and then called an ambulance but then brought his attention back to Rossi who was coughing desperately.

"Hang on David, There's a bus on route, just hang in there" Hotch pleaded.

Rossi's actions suddenly slowed and then his eye's closed, and Hotch couldn't bear it.

"Rossi, No! Don't!" He shouted manovering David's head onto his knee. Nothing would do though as a few seconds later David's head fell back loosely with no breath within him. Hotch couldn't believe it. He'd prayed that Hayley would be the last person he cared about, to see suffer but it seemed as if was wrong. Gritting his teeth in anger, he pulled Rossi close, just as JJ, Reid and Morgan exited the building. The trio exchanged horrified glances the slowly stumbled over to Hotch but the question that was reigning prominent in their heads was; why only Rossi?

The Shooter packed up this gun and then left, fully knowing that he had completed his orders.

Business

Nothing Personal

**Like I said quite depressing, Feel free to review if you like. I recently uploaded a NCIS Fanfiction called Gone and I was scared I would get a lot of negitivity but I got a load of reviews and favourites, I'm still trying to get over my fear of uploading fanfictions like this so I'm hoping I can gain my confidence. Sorry this is a bit short, I'll try and do more lenghty ones of I can**


End file.
